1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bread and, more particularly, to a method of making bread using warm dough and sponge.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, white breads are box-shaped breads and may be classified into English breads made in the shape of a mountain peak by allowing the top thereof to rise, and American breads having a flat top made by baking dough placed in a bread pan with a closed cover.
The breads may also be classified into lean breads to which little sugar, milk or oil are added, and rich breads to which lots of sugar, milk and oil are added. The lean breads are used to make toast, and the rich breads are used to make sandwiches and are also called American breads.
A conventional method of making bread includes:                1. mixing a portion of raw ingredients to form a dough and fermenting the dough at 27° C. for 4 hours;        2. adding the remaining portion of raw ingredients to the fermented dough to be mixed;        3. leaving the resulting dough at room temperature for 20 minutes, dividing the resulting dough to fit a bread pan, and rolling out the divided dough;        4. leaving the rolled dough at room temperature for 20 to 30 minutes and molding the resulting dough to fit the bread pan;        5. placing the molded dough in the bread pan to be fermented at 30 to 40° C. for 50 to 60 minutes; and        6. baking the fermented dough.        
However, the bread made by the conventional method has problems in that the activity and fermenting power of yeast deteriorate, which adversely affects the flavor, texture, and chewy taste, and speeds up the aging process through which aerated bread becomes hard and stiff.